


Concentrate

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Concentrate

Clint is calm,  
Even in the midst,  
Of a storm.  
His concentration,  
Never wavers,  
His focus is always,  
On the target,  
He has to take out.  
If his concentration wavers,  
It can be catastrophic.


End file.
